Changes
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Fairies and Imps have struggled for dominance in our world for hundreds of years now the turmoil has forced apart half siblings. Will they learn how to get along or will nothing stop them. Lines will be crossed and dark familial secrets revealed.
1. Claustrophobia

A/N: Want this story updated soon? Vote on my profile.

Claustrophobia

My feet hit the cold linoleum floor; my senses were acute to everything going around me. Meredith's breath was easy and her eyes were focused on the path in front of her. I on the other hand was completely paranoid watching for any sign of movement that could depict an on coming fight.

Meredith led the way into a largely populated department store. My skin crawled just looking at so many people rubbing up against each other. She moved silently throughout the store. Her fingers traced over the many colored fabrics. Stopping every few steps picking up clothing that she felt would fit her petit frame.

Suddenly she turned to me and held up a few pieces of clothing to my body, a red tank top, and a green cardigan.

"I feel like Christmas."

"Too big for you anyway" she giggled merrily to herself. Placing it back on the rack. Her hand stopped on a pair of denim jeans. She held them up to herself. They would fit her perfectly.

"Would you like a pair?" she asked tensely.

"You know I don't like to wear denim."

"Of course not nothing but slacks and skirts for you." I simply smiled as her response. I never did find a love of denim as Meredith did. She took them to the fitting room.

Although we had been shopping for the entire day we had yet to find a coat that we could both agree on.

She came back out with her hands and palms up, "What do you think?"

"Very cute I really like them."

"Okay I will think about them , now let's find you a coat." Her back turned to me and she began to riffle through different racks of clothing.

"How about this one?" Meredith held up yet another pepper black pea coat.

"I love it" I replied enthusiastically. She threw it at me, giving me a dirty look in the process. I took off the heavy black cotton trench coat. Meredith held out her arm and I draped the old coat over her outstretched arm.

Slipping on the new coat, the coarse wool caught on my undershirt. Gently it bushed against my wings. Once I had it on I turned to the mirror. The sleek lines perfectly outlined my waist, just like every other piece of clothing I've ever tried on. Meredith coughed and I looked up.

I looked at the reflection in the mirror. I saw them, brown beautiful eyes, with a ring of deep red on the outer edge. My eyes, the eyes of every imp on the planet.

"Earth to Kendal!' Meredith's voice shattered my day dream. "That coat looks amazing on you!" She had changed out of the pants and was back in her cropped cargo shorts.

"Thanks but I don't need another coat"

"We have been searching for one all day!" she sounded exasperated. "Please just get it."

"Fine will you pay?"

"Only if you pay me back!"

"Fine after this will we be ready to hit the road?"

"Yes."

"Good, are you going to get those pants?" I asked pointing at the ones in her arms that she had just tried on.

"I don't know I think they made my thighs look big." her face grew red and she kept looking down at them.

"No they looked perfect! Get them."

Meredith thought about it as she played with the button of the jeans. Finally she let out a big sigh and made her way to the register.

"I'm going to wait outside." I had to get out of the cramped store.

"Okay." Meredith called while weaving her way to the front of the store. She had no problem being so close to other people. I on the other hand couldn't breathe.


	2. Stranger Watching

Stranger Watching

I stayed relatively far behind her keeping my distance far enough away from her so I wouldn't be picked up by her ever consistent radar. Anytime she walked into an even slightly filled store her body went rigid. Being in a close area with other people that she didn't know was almost as bad as being by herself. Her imp nature gave her these characteristics of untrusting fear. She had this sense of something, bad happening. She was completely right in trusting her instincts. No where was safe for her.

I kept far from the store. It was windowed so I could watch her as she shopped with the mortal. She was keeping her distance from the mortal, she knew something was wrong. It was fun to know how acute her senses were.

Her body tensed as if she could hear my thoughts, she turned away from the mortal and practically ran for the door. Here comes the fight of your life, sister dear. She looked nothing like me thankfully. My blonde hair swished and swayed, different from her long brown hair. Yes soon you will be mine


	3. All is fair in Love and War

All is Fair in Love and War

Walking as fast as I could manage without taking flight, I sped for the exit sign. The mall was still busy but no one was close enough to touch. My feet carried me to a bench where I found my self people watching.

A teenage couple walked by, holding hands a vehemently talking to each other. A mother with three kids being pulled this way and that. An elderly couple linked in arms. Everything was so peaceful. Everyone so oblivious to the on going power struggle.

I felt watched, felt eyes resting on me, felt coldness creep into my fingers. Keeping my body relaxed, I perused the passerby looking for the eyes that scorched me. Careful not to draw attention to myself, my eyes wandered from face to face.

They finally stopped on his face, it was a mask showing cool cockiness, his leg kicked up on the wall behind him, arms crossed, eyes locked with mine. My nose flared I could smell his expensive cologne, it was strong and stung my nose. Although he was across a walkway filled with busy people his gaze never faltered.

My lip involuntarily curled and I let out a low snarl. My ears tuned to his beating heart, his face became crystal clear. His calm demeanor changed and became hostile. The changes were subtle but a crease appeared between his perfect eyes, his head leaned down, and his muscles tensed.

He pushed off the wall and strode towards me. His eyes were a deep blue with a dark purple ring around them. The mark of a fairy.

I felt my shirt tighten my wings were unfurling, a defense mechanism, his shoulders broadened, his wings were doing the same.

"Imp" his word was toxic.

"Fairy" I felt the acid rise in my throat.

"Why don't you crawl back into the abyss you came out of."

"Why don't you go back to your flower garden, fairy princess." His nostrils flared, "That's not very princess-like why don't you curtsy and fly away" I said condescendingly.

"There are too many people here to reveal what you really are, scum."

"Too bad people get to see the real you everyday, shallow and two-faced." I retorted.

"You're lucky you can hide your true self." his eyes lit up with excitement." you wouldn't fit in if you couldn't."

"I guess it's true what they say about fairies." I sighed" you truly are pea brained and your wings are small."

He snapped, I saw it in his eyes, the purple ring grew and filled them. I had crossed the line, I had insulted his wings. The scene had changed he had pulled me into a dark hall way. His hand was at my throat, "Take it back"

"Can't take back what's true." I whispered. His hand closed tighter around my neck. My breathing became heavy and my vision began to blur.

"Let go of her, you oversized dragonfly." a familiar voice ordered. The fairy let out a low grunt, his hand let go, I struggled to regain normal breathing

Airic's familiar smell filled the air around me. "What were you thinking taking on a full grown fairy?" he asked concerned. His breath was hot on my blood drained face.

"He approached me and began the whole fight." I replied sullenly, "I would have had him to I just needed a little more time." I added resentfully.

His gentle laugh filled my ears, "Well you got to give me a chance to protect you every once in a while." I felt his hand tighten around my waist. Turning my face towards him, he looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are almost fully red." he stated " you must have been close to forming." he brushed back the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail. His fingers brushed against my cheek and I shuddered, he was being too intimate in public.

I shook my head, dislodging his hand, "I'm fine." as I said this, the same hand moved down my back. He stopped right above my wings. Tracing the fine lines of my wings.

"They aren't anywhere close to your back."

"Oh." I sighed as I pulled them in. This wasn't right I normally have more control over me forming. His fingertips followed my wings until they tucked into my shoulder blades.

"Kendal you didn't tell me Airic was here!" Meredith announced her presence. She looked at me and Airic in the dark corner.

"He actually just found me" I replied trying to maintain composure, what would have happened to me if he hadn't shown up?

Sensing my tension Airic's hands moved up my back he began massaging my shoulders, his long fingers gently relieving all of my tension. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be this close to me while Meredith was here, this was very uncharacteristic of him.

I rolled my shoulders back and regained my composure. He looked at me and then shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood up.

"So you ready to go?" Meredith asked looking at me like I was crazy. I just rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Yeah" I said to her "Goodbye Airic, I will see you at home" I turned to him and mouthed, "I love you". A smile played on the edge of his lips as he turned and walked away. I turned to Meredith and walked out of the crowded mall with her to the car. The cool air felt wonderful on my skin. We walked in silence to the beat up station wagon. She pulled out of the lot and onto the highway.

"How did he find you" Meredith asked completely monotone.

"Who?"

"Fairy boy"

"I don't know. I didn't think he would find me here." I watched the road pass before me. She sped throughout the traffic weaving ever so often.

"Luckily Airic was there to save you. I saw him grab you neck and I knew I couldn't save you! You're my best friend and I was helpless. I suck at this friend thing." her face fell and I could feel the depression sweep over her.

"You've moved around with me since we were kids." I reassured her.

"Only because my parents are connected with yours. Servants at best." Her voice was reminiscent of her younger days.

"I know" my voice fell, "I only have Airic because dad found him and made it happen"

"Yes but he does love you!" she sighed, "I mean you two are just inseparable." she sighed after she said this. "He came at just the right time too, you had just lost your mother. He helped you over come your grieving."

"Yes he did. I just can't believe that he was so touchy today. It was like he wasn't himself. Well you are the fourth generation of a servant so that means you can become full imp!" I said quickly changing the subject

"Imp males are the most sought after." her face became happier and she forgot my earlier comment on Airic's behavior. She pulled off the highway, and turned down the familiar streets.

"And you will have all the traits of an imp. You will have the most beautiful wings!" I gushed. The car stopped at our home. She slowed and pulled up against the curb. I knew inside my bedroom Airic waited impatiently.

"I will go park, you go to his royal impenitentness." Meredith said, alluding to Airic.

"Okay." I left the safety of the car and walked up to the house. Airic met me at the door. His face showed no emotion, our roles had switched he had become serious and impatient, while I had relaxed and just wanted him to hold me. I walked over the threshold and onto the warm wooden flooring. I undid my coat and kicked off my shoes. I was in home mode, when I just wanted to relax and to be around Airic in a private setting. But he wasn't going to let that happen, his tall and lean body stood right in front of me going to the couch.

"Who was that at the mall? You knew him didn't you?" The questions rolled off his tongue. He had been staging this since he got home.

"Yeah he has been following me for years, because I kind of sort of you know insulted his honor." my voice sounded intimidated and not myself.

"Kendal." Airic's voice strained to remain calm. I shied away from him afraid of his next reaction. He wasn't acting at all like himself.

"Don't freak please. He is connected to me anyway." I held out my hand as if to counter any blow he might throw. Airic wasn't usually violent but he had been acting weird today.

"How connected?" his voice was becoming angrier.

"He's my half-brother." My head felt light when I admitted this long over due fact. Tension built in the room and I looked into his eyes, they were becoming redder. "Airic calm down you are going to form if you are not careful!"

His back was arching, I could see the individual strings of his shirt breaking. His muscles were becoming more defined. This explained the difference in his attitude and actions today. He had been needing to form all month but hadn't, he was becoming irritated and needed a stimulant, my news was the stimulate.

I jumped onto his back, the surprise alone made him fall to the ground. I couldn't let him form completely. I grabbed his face and made him look at me, his eyes had glazed over.

"Airic. It's me! Please honey its me. don't do this to yourself." He pushed me off him, "I didn't want to have to do this." placing my hands on both sides of his face I brought him close. He was already beginning to pale. I had to try my theory hopefully it works. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

For a moment I was afraid it hadn't work. I would have to live with him being like that for at least a month. Then I felt his shoulders relax and his arms wrapped around me. His head dropped and was leaning against my shoulder. His breathing slowed back to normal.

"How did you know I wouldn't hurt you? I could've killed you, I could have lived with being completely formed, I cant live without you." His arms tightened around me. "It's quite sad when you have to save me."

"Its only fair, you save me all the time. I need to return the favor every once in a while" I giggled as he kissed my neck. "At least this explains your behavior today."

"What do you mean?" he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "Did I act differently today?"

"You were a lot more touchy today and were very close to me. I was quite afraid when you became almost violent before you formed." his face dropped and I could see how upset he was. My hand reached for his face. "It was just scary seeing you like that." A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Promise me you won't try to stop me again."

"I promise." my fingers crossed nonchalantly behind my back

"Thank you." we nuzzled closer to each other. His life was worth more than mine, no matter what he says. "Well, how about I confirm that I'm back to my old self." Before I could question, he had picked me up and we were walking up the stairs.

"Airic? I don't think this proves anything!" I screeched. His arm held tighter on my waist. I could sense the smile on his face as he walked up the stairs.

"This isn't what I'm trying to prove." his breathing was easy, I didn't weigh that much unfortunately, if I did he wouldn't be able to pick me up. The stairs ended and my bedroom door came into view, he gently opened the door and laid me down on the bed.

"Airic! Common sense listen to it, please!" he had joined me on the bed.

"Kendal, give me ten common sense free minutes." his fingers were tracing slow circles on my shoulder blades. I felt my self relaxing into him. He was finding all of my weaknesses in one afternoon.

"No." It killed me to say no. His face grew sullen and his head returned to the crook at my neck and shoulder.

"Why must you always be level-headed my love?" I smirked and pushed his shaggy brown hair to look into his eyes.

"Please tell me what you are thinking" he pleaded with me. Before I could answer him, he closed the gap between us. My hand slipped behind his head and my fingers intertwined into his hair. I couldn't stop thinking about today. Airic's hand pressed against my back. No this couldn't happen now he had just formed minutes ago. I pushed his chest away from mine.

"All right. I guess this is to be expected." He kissed my forehead, and got up to leave.

"Airic I didn't want to you to leave. Do you want to know why?" He came back to the bed and sat next me.

"Always."

"I just need to make sure that you have your control back and that I'm not changing." my voice dropped. It was going to be another big secret.

"I am in complete control over any of my actions, except maybe my actions near you. And changing? Changing into what?" his voice became concerned. His hand lifted my chin up, I resisted looking into those dark brown eyes. "Kendal, look at me." Reluctantly I looked into his eyes.

"Well my mother was mortal and my father is a pureblood Imp. That could mean I could change into a"

"Mortal. I know what it means." He said finishing my sentence. His hand rubbed my back, "As long as you're alive I will love you."

"No you won't!" I turned away from him it was the second time today I had removed myself from him, "Not if I'm a mortal. Our bond will end and I will grow old and die" my voice cracked. Again he came close to me, I felt the thin space he was giving me.

"Who else would I bond with? You are the only imp I have eyes for. I only want to be with you." a ferocity entered into his voice, the space he had given me was gone. He was trying to hold me to not let me go.

"When Meredith turns you will see a full blood and bond with her, trust me." I knew this was true the same had happened to my mother. She died and my father found someone new. Someone full blooded, like him.

"How do you know you will turn mortal? There are thousands of half-blood's. I refuse to lose you." the grip tightened. I felt so safe with him. Nothing could ever hurt me with him around.


	4. The Demon's Lair

The walk home was brutal, the winds picked up right as I turned onto my street. Lane hadn't shown up again when I needed him. If he had I wouldn't have a blistering handprint on my neck, nor would my half-sister still be alive. She had been so helpless sitting in the middle of the mall. I had her in my grasp. No one had been around to save her. I could have killed her then.

If Lane would have been there her boy would've never been able to save her. I could have defeated her finally. Finally the door was there in front of me. I just need my Annette, she would make everything else come together. She was just beyond the wooden door.

I walked through the front door and took off my coat. Annette wasn't in sight right now, I could hear her breathing. Here at home the aroma was overwhelming, it was so sweet and almost like nectar. So different from the smells I had smelled today. His cinnamon smell almost sickened me, and her pine was nauseating. Annette always smelled like roses, and sweet pea. I loved being home.

"Keith? Is that you honey? I'm in the middle of cleaning up in case we have guests." Annette's voice was distant, but It came from upstairs.

"Yes it is definitely me, have you seen Lane?" if he was smart he wouldn't have returned home yet.

"No, wasn't he supposed to be with you?" her voice was getting closer. "He left you at the mall didn't he? Oh honey he made you walk all the way home."

"Yeah and he is going to die for it." her feet were padding down the stairs, and then they stopped. They were replaced by the gentle flutter of her wings.

"Oh honey you are freezing." her arms wrapped around me as she rubbed my shoulders. "Why don't we go sit down on the couch." I was intoxicated by her smell and followed it to the pasty blue couch. Her hands ran down my face and she hadn't looked at me straight on yet. I felt her hands graze over the burn. "What. Oh no she touched you! I'm going to kill her!"

I turned her face to me. "she couldn't have done this we are related remember?" her hand traced the scar. "her mate did this to me. I had her in my grasp and he grabbed my neck." my head fell and I didn't know what to do.

"Honey you are going to get her one of these days" she nuzzled up to me. "Isn't it strange that we don't know her name?"


	5. Letter to Readers

**Readers of my original works,**

I am happy to say that all of my original stories are now moved over to fictionpress. They have all the original type and none of the wonderful reviews you have given them. I will only be updating on there and in about a month I will remove them from fanfiction and leave only my fan fiction related books. If you have any questions or concerns please message me!

Love,

_The Sun Stealer_


End file.
